Interesting
by belovedsugar1212
Summary: Ikuto transfers to a new school to get away from an unwanted love in his old town,a certain prefect catches his attention. whats ikuto up too now?


"So this is Cross Academy." Ikuto stated as he looked at the huge school in front of him, though really it didn't matter since this was all just to get away from home and away from Amu. Since Amu chose Tadase over him, Ikuto started to get a little irritated at seeing the two so happy together.

Exiting from the car, ikuto sighed and walked towards his new school. Walking aimlessly through the huge building ikuto finally came across a door that had a sign above that said 'Headmaster's office'. Knocking, he silently entered the room to find a blonde haired man sitting at a desk looking through papers. He must have noticed another presence as he looked up and smiled.

"Ah, you must be Tsukimyo Ikuto am I correct?" Ikuto nodded. "Well I am Headmaster Cross and this is my school and I have already filled out your student transfer forms. Also since you're a vampire, the night class dormitories are where you will stay so the class president, Kaname, will give you your schedule and assign your dorm room."

As the Headmaster was finishing up the details of how he created this school for vampires and humans to co-exist, Ikuto heard the door open behind him making him glance at the entrance. He watched as a girl with brown hair and an over bubbly attitude walk in, then a boy with platinum blonde hair walked in right after her. Vampire. Ikuto couldn't say he wasn't intimidated by him.

"Ikuto this is my daughter, yuki" Cross said putting his hands on the girls shoulders then placing his left hand on the boys "and this is Zero, my son." Zero shook the hand off his shoulder and moved away from the man. Ikuto gave a small chuckle making Zero look at him with a confused look before going back to scowling.

Cross looked between the two before sighing "these two are the prefects of the school and will be showing you around the school." Ikuto nodded but didn't look away from the other's eyes. 'His eyes, show so much hatred for vampires. Such beautiful eyes tainted by hate." Ikuto thought to himself while a smirk played happily on his face "Interesting."

Ikuto smiled inwardly as Zero's eyes opened wide in shock at his simple statement.

"Okay, come on and let's show you around the school." Yuki spoke in an all too cheery voice making ikuto's head throb in anguish.

"What do you want me to do with my bags?

"No need to worry, someone already took them to your dorm in the night class." Yuki answered while opening the door and motioned us to follow. Ikuto stuck his hands in his pockets and walked past zero "the look you're giving me isn't very welcoming and not very cute, zero."

Let's just say, the tour was very…uneventful. Yuki was practically talking to herself, for ikuto wasn't paying any attention to her and her "History of how Cross Academy came to be." His mind was on a certain 'vampire' with vampire issues. He could see the hate murderous aura surrounding him,…it was kind of unnerving.

It also doesn't help since he hasn't eaten in two days because he was sulking over amu, and the only human he sees know is a very annoying and over energetic girl in which he would use her as a last resort. To even say zero would even let him, he seems very protective of the girl and the bite marks on her neck is clearly obvious that he had her first.

"I'm hungry." Ikuto said, whine lacing his words.

Yuki was about to tell him he was out of luck but then remembered his situation. "Headmaster should have given you a tin box that has the blood tablets inside." She sighed when ikuto shook his head that he didn't have any then looked at zero. "Zero can you give him some?"

Zero stuck his hand in one of his pockets and pulled out a small tin box and opened it, pulling out two small white tablets and handed them to ikuto. "There's a drinking fountain over there."

Ikuto eyed the small white tablets while he walked to the fountain. Taking the tablets in his mouth, but not swallowing them, Ikuto gulped down some water. Tasting a bitter sweet liquid in his throat made him grimace. "Ugh not as good as blood, but whatever keeps the teachers off my case then it'll have to work". Ikuto mumbled to himself before joining up with the two prefects. "So..." yuki asked.

"Disgusting." Yuki looked down at the ground with a sad face making Ikuto smile softly then ruffle her hair before laughing at the annoyed face he got in return of his sudden affection. "You're so cute, and don't worry about the tablets, I guess I can adapt to the new blood substitute." At those words the girl seemed to perk up, to Ikuto's dismay; carried on with the tour. Ikuto felt watched and turned to zero, the boy's eyes looked less lethal and turned back facing the front.' Didn't the boy hate vampires; it was totally written on his face with bold letters' not five minutes ago.

Ikuto was confused but let it slide for now. Yuki took the tour to the night class dormitory and there at the gates was a boy with long brown hair and an emotionless face staring at Ikuto. "Hey kaname, this is tsukimyo Ikuto." She said pointing to an uninterested bluenette. "I see, well welcome Tsukimyo Ikuto to the night class. Everyone was awaiting your arrival." Ikuto gave a curt nod and walked past Kaname, leaving a confused zero, shocked Yuki, and surprised Kaname. Ikuto thought that this was going to be an interesting scenario.

Okay, so there you have it! This is my second Fanfiction I've ever posted and it was practically burning a hole in my computer. Reviews would be nice and if I got something wrong or anything then please do tell ^^ but if you didn't like it, then please go easy on me.


End file.
